


Scotty's Favorite Ladies

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Ive written way too many warp core related fics, bear with me, female kirk - Freeform, post STID, scotty and Jamie are awkwardly smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite Engineer has a crush on a real live flesh-and-blood woman. And no, the Enterprise is not jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty's Favorite Ladies

"Mr. Scott."  
Scotty paused in his tinkering on the battered Enterprise at the sound of Spock's voice. He'd been toiling away night and day since they'd limped back to earth after Khan, with a crippled engine and dead captain. 

The captain wasn't so dead anymore, but Scotty didn't have the guts to visit her just yet after the brief "welcome back" appearance he'd made the day she woke up. 

"What can I do for you, Commander?" He asked the Vulcan, wiping his grimy hands on a rag. His poor silver lady would need a lot of repairs before she was fit to fly again and Scotty wasn't going to let some other engineers mess things up, even though he was technically on leave. 

"The Captain wishes to inquire why you have not visited her since the day she regained consciousness. She would like your honest assessment of the ongoing repairs--in person." Scotty's reply died in his throat. He knew he didn't have a valid reason to stay away, but he didn't know how he'd handle himself around her: not after......everything that had happened. 

"I am authorized to make it an order if necessary." Spock added. Scotty sighed. Of course. Jamie wasn't going to let him off the hook now, he'd hoped she'd forgotten what he'd said when she'd lain dying. 

"Alright, Commander," he said at last. "I'll go see the Captain. I admit I've been a miserable coward."  
Spock's eyebrows shot up. "On the contrary, lieutenant commander, you showed extraordinary courage in risking your career in order to expose the misdeeds of Admiral Marcus." 

"I'm not talking about that mess," he muttered, but he ended up following Spock in silence out to a waiting hovercar and they headed to the hospital where Jamie Kirk had been for almost three weeks. 

He was working himself sick in an effort to not remember how awful it was to watch her dying in pain, unable to ease the suffering because of the danger of poisoning more people. Jamie was special to him, that was for sure, and not just because she was a young genius captain, oh, no, it was much more than that. 

He slowly trudged into her room behind Spock, feeling torn in two: part of him wanted to run and hide and part of him wanted to tell her how he felt a part of him die with her. 

Dr. McCoy looked up from her bedside as the two men approached. "Nice work, commander," he complimented. "Now she can quit whining at me about where her favorite engineer is." Jamie protested weakly, still looking far too thin and pale. "I don't whine, Bones. Don't be ridiculous." 

Then she caught sight of Scotty and beamed. "Scotty!! There you are! I was beginning to think you'd disappeared. I know you're worried about the ship, but I've missed you and I never got to say I'm sorry for making you resign over those torpedoes. You were right and I should have listened to you." Big blue eyes looked up at him regretfully and he swallowed down inconvenient emotion at the sight, remembering them glazed and pain-filled.

***********

"Scotty, come here" she'd gasped out after her conversation with an openly emotional Spock. He'd been standing a few paces back to give them privacy, his own tears falling freely at the horrible reality of the dying captain and his inability to fix it. Scotty wasn't used to being helpless, nor was he used to feeling like his heart was being ripped to shreds. He didn't understand fully just why until he was in front of the glass and she was looking up at him through sad blue eyes. It hit him with a sledgehammer that he'd fancied his captain a good deal more than he thought. What a terrible time for such a thought. 

"Jamie, lass, I should have gone in," he'd blurted out, crouching down in front of her. "The world needs a great captain like you more than a crusty old engineer." 

She smiled weakly. "Oh, Scotty. How could I......deprive the world.....of your genius? Sorry......we fought. Should've.....listened to you. Should've.......asked you out when I had the chance....." Her voice trailed off with a painful whisper and his eyes widened when he realized what she'd said. 

"What??" He'd exclaimed, completely gobsmacked by her admission. She'd been unable to speak again, but grinned at him fondly while he'd spluttered out that he would had have taken her up on that. Then she'd let out a little sigh of relief as her body shut down and the pain left and her breaths soon stopped for good, the blue eyes going blank in front of him. 

*************  
"Jamie Theresa Kirk, after having some time already considered that apology while running around the Vengeance, It is hereby accepted." He told her, with a reassuring smile.  
She beamed up at him and held out a thin hand, which he took carefully, glad to feel the warmth back in those slender fingers. 

"And I'm still planning on going out with you once I'm out of this place." Seeing his blush, she grinned and added, "No way I'm letting you off the hook, Scotty. You said you wanted to." 

"I certainly do, lass, but I'm kicking myself for not seeing it sooner." He dropped a kiss on the hand he held. 

"I'll kick YOU if you break her heart, Mr. Scott," came the doctor's voice in a peeved growl. McCoy entered the room and scanned Jamie, glowering fiercely all the while. He was acting more protective than a mother bear these days having spent weeks trying to bring his friend back from the dead. 

"Awwww, Bones, you know Scotty wouldn't do that." She implored the doctor. "Don't be a big grouch about it. I won't do anything foolish, I promise." 

"Humph!" He snorted. "That remains to be seen." He looked askance at the engineer than suddenly relaxed somewhat. "But I'll leave you be to get all sickeningly sweet and sappy on each other. I think I'm losing my mind." 

Jamie giggled at the doctor's retreating figure. "He's getting soft and he doesn't like it, that's making him extra grouchy."  
Without letting go of her hand, Scotty maneuvered a chair over to sit down by her side and just looked at her, still so lovely even though she could barely lift her arm. Two weeks in a coma would do that to a person. 

"Soft and Leonard don't usually belong in the same sentence," he commented. "But I believe you're right. Not that we'd ever say it to his face." 

"Course not." She murmured. "Do I look like I have a death wish? Oops. That was tactless, sorry." She hurriedly backtracked, seeing the expression on his face. He smiled weakly. "It's okay, lassie. I know what you meant. Things are just...a little raw right now." 

"Of course," Jamie sighed. "It's going to be a hard few months dealing with the losses and destruction. But since I've been forbidden to talk about that yet, how about you distract us by giving me an in depth description of the upgrades on the Enterprise. How's our silver lady doing?" 

And thus followed a long discussion of warp drives, nacelles, shields, transporters and so forth, followed by Scotty promising to give her a personal tour for their first date. Yeah, he was in love, he thought cheerily when Bones shooed him out so Jamie could sleep. He looked forward to seeing people's faces when they discovered that a starship was NOT actually his favorite lady.


End file.
